TRUE LOVE by Miss E Robison TRADUÇÃO
by Ana Luna Wisniewski
Summary: O amor verdadeiro realmente tem um fim ou dura para sempre? Uma pequena one shot. Leiam e REVIEW!


_**Disclaimer:**_ Nenhum dos personagens de Twilight me pertencem. Mesmo. Que droga. Todos são obra da mente insana da Titia Steph. Mas bem que eu gostaria de ter um Edward ou um dr Cullen só pra mim, mas enquanto não posso, só, e apenas os direitos sobre a tradução me pertencem. A criatividade pelo original foi toda da _Miss E Robison_. Créditos a ela! E não a mim!

_**O amor verdadeiro não tem fim...**_

É o que ela me disse, tantas vezes antes, sempre e sempre ela repetia aquelas palavras para mim.

Se o amor verdadeiro não tem fim, por que cada vez que eu respiro sinto uma dor lancinante direto no meu coração, a cada fôlego outro pedaço é retirado?

Como posso viver sem ela, que é meu tudo? A dor que eu sinto está além das palavras. A dor que está acabando com tudo que ela me disse.

Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que nos vimos como se fosse ontem...

_Ela estava sentada num banco no parque, com o nariz enfiado num livro. Sei que essa é uma visão que eu veria ainda muitas vezes em minha vida._

_Fiquei completamente parado no meio da minha corrida assim que a vi. Memorizei cada centímetro dela, de seu lindo cabelo castanho aos profundos olhos cor de chocolate que voavam pela página que ela lia._

_Eu sabia, naquele segundo, que eu havia me apaixonado. Eu não podia tirar meus olhos dela._

_Foi só quando ela levantou aqueles olhos olhos hipnotizantes que o ar que eu estava segurando saiu de mim num arroubo._

_Seus olhos me seguraram em seu olhar, eu não poderia tirar meus olhos dela nem que eu quisesse._

_Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso antes de olhar para baixo e um adorável tom de rosa tingir suas bochechas._

_Eu soube que eu passaria o resto de minha vida com ela. Ela era a criatura mais linda em que eu já colocara meus olhos._

_Lentamente me aproximei dela, ciente de que ela ainda estava me olhando, seus olhos não mais passeavam pela página na qual ela continuava curvada._

_Finalmente cheguei à frente do meu anjo e as primeiras palavras que disse para ela, as primeiras palavras que saltaram de minha boca..._

"_Quer casar comigo?"_

_Ela explodiu em risos, som que partiu meu coração. Eu sabia que o que eu tinha perguntado seria verdade um dia, eu me casaria com ela e faria dela minha esposa._

Suspirei quando uma nova onda de dor passou por meu corpo, pelos meus velhos ossos e direto para meu coração despedaçado. Nada podia me machucar mais do que já estava ferido; nada a não ser meu amor.

Lembrei que meu amor tinha acabado, ela me deixou sozinho nesse mundo. Depois de me dizer incontáveis vezes que o verdadeiro amor nunca acaba.

Senti as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto mas não tive a mínima vontade de enxuga-las. Deixe as pessoas saberem, deixe que vejam o que acontece comigo sem meu anjo do meu lado. Todos souberam que sem minha Bella eu não duraria muito. Vi os olhares cheios de piedade em seus rostos hoje quando deixamos seu corpo descansar.

Ela se foi, partiu desse mundo e todos sabiam que eu não iria muito depois dela.

Lembrei do dia que pedi por aquelas palavras novamente. Outra onda de dor se esmagando contra meu corpo já quebrado.

_Ela estava tão linda, vestida de azul cor de meia-noite, minha cor favorita nela, eu sabia que suas melhores amigas Alice e Rosalie tinham algo a ver com aquilo, elas sabiam o que eu estava planejando e queriam que ela ficasse perfeita. Mesmo eu tendo dito a elas que para meus olhos ela seria sempre perfeita._

_A levei para jantar e depois, para dançar. Dançamos a noite toda e depois caminhamos pela praia em frente, sob a luz do luar._

_A luz da lua refletindo em sua pele apenas a deixava ainda mais de tirar o fôlego que eu pensei que seria possível._

_Minha respiração estava presa com os nervos que fluiam pelo meu corpo, eu estava atordoado com a beleza dela e comecei a pensar se eu merecia aquele anjo._

_Minhas preocupações desapareceram quando ela olhou para mim, o amor que estava em seus olhos não me deixou duvida que mesmo que eu não merecesse esse anjo, eu tinha sorte de ser o homem que ela escolheu._

_Com essa coragem eu puxei-a para a minha frente, depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios delicados antes de me ajoelhar._

_Ouvi ela ofegar levemente acima de mim enquanto eu puxava sua mão até meus lábios, colocando outro beijo em sua pele._

_Tomei um muito necessário novo fôlego antes de começar._

"_Bella, não sou nada sem você, desde o momento que te vi naquele banco de parque eu soube que eu passaria minha vida com você e que um dia você seria minha esposa. Eu estaria mais do que honrado se você me permitisse fazer disso uma verdade. Não posso respirar sem saber que você me ama, não posso sobreviver sem você. Você me daria a honra de se tornar minha esposa?"_

_Eu estava tão nervoso esperando sua resposta, olhei para cima, em seus olhos e vi as lágrimas fluindo por suas bochechas, ela tinha o mais impressionante sorriso fixado em seu rosto, que fez meu coração se despedaçar._

_Olhei para ela, esperando sua resposta. Quando eu a vi assentindo com sua cabeça para mim, eu fui o homem mais feliz que já existiu._

_Pulei, a puxando para meus braços, girando enquanto eu a beijava repetidas vezes. Ouvindo os sons gloriosos de seus risos preenchendo o ar._

Um soluço partiu de meu peito quando percebi que nunca mais ouviria aquele som glorioso novamente. Estava para sempre perdido para mim, junto com meu anjo.

Senti meu velho e quebrado corpo cair no chão, quando onda após onda de dor inundou meus sentidos. Eu nunca mais sentiria sua pele delicada de novo, nunca mais ouviria ela dizer que me ama, nunca mais a seguraria contra mim de novo. Nunca mais a veria.

Eu não poderia. Não poderia viver num mundo onde ela não exista.

Senti mãos descerem pela minha pele enquanto ouvia vozes frenéticas ao meu redor, me implorando para responder, levantar e ir embora com eles. Como posso deixa-la sozinha, ela não mereceu estar na terra, ela mereceu viver para sempre.

Me lembrei daquele dia que eu finalmente fiquei inteiro, quando ela finalmente se tornou minha.

_Eu estava nervoso a manhã toda esperando para vê-la caminhando para me encontrar. Eu estava no limite, não poderia esperar sentado e quieto e eu sabia que estava sobrecarregando todos os nervos do meu corpo._

_Jasper e Emmett tentaram repetidamente me deixar calmo e me fazer sentar com eles, mas eu não conseguia parar de andar freneticamente, eu precisava vê-la pra acreditar que não era tudo um sonho. Que ela realmente seria minha esposa._

_O tempo passou muito lentamente enquanto eu esperava. Depois de uma agonizante espera, entramos pelo corredor até o altar onde eu estava esperando para ver minha linda Bella._

_Quando a musica começou meu fôlego parou na garganta, primeiro eu vi Rosalie, então Alice, que piscou para mim quando me viu, me deixando mais ansioso para ver meu amor._

_Quando a musica mudou meus olhos colaram na porta. A vista diante mim era alem de qualquer coisa que eu poderia imaginar, ela realmente era um anjo mandado para mim pelo Paraíso. Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merece-la mas eu sou eternamente grato._

_Ela me alcançou muito lentamente segurando o braço de seu pai, e se não fosse por Jasper e Emmett cada um segurando um ombro meu, eu correria até ela, eu precisava senti-la perto de mim._

_Quando seu pai colocou a mão dela na minha a sensação que correu pelo meu corpo foi incrível, eu finalmente estava realizando meu desejo._

_Tentei escutar o padre quando ela o fez, mas todo meu ser estava focado no meu anjo, em minha frente. Consegui fazer meus votos e dizer "aceito", e então minha atenção estava outra vez centrada naquela que eu amaria e cuidar para sempre._

_Fomos cumprimentados por nossa família e amigos enquanto seguíamos nosso caminho para fora da igreja para celebrar._

_Tudo que posso dizer sobre aquela noite é o quão linda minha esposa estava, passei a noite toda focado nela. Eu nunca conseguiria tirar meus olhos dela._

Não poderia, não poderia sobreviver sem ela. Aquela foi a primeira noite que ela me disse aquelas palavras para mim. O amor verdadeiro não tem fim...

Bom, isso parece ser o fim para mim, bem agora. Fui puxado para o abraço de alguém mas era estranho para mim, não eram os braços que eu tão desesperadamente precisava sentir ao meu redor, me confortando.

Olhei para cima e vi quem era mas não pude ver nada através das lágrimas que continuavam correndo pelo meu rosto. Não me importei com quem era, eles não tinham nenhum conforto para mim agora. Ninguém poderia me dar o conforto que eu precisava agora.

Me senti sendo colocado na minha familiar cama, mas ela não tinha nenhum conforto para mim, o cheiro dela ainda estava se soltando dos lençóis, ela não estava mais naquela cama. Ela não estava onde eu precisava que ela estivesse

reconheci a voz que tentou me acalmar, era minha filha, ela era a imagem de sua linda mãe, mas ela tinha meus olhos. Só iria machucar mais olhar para ela e ver o que foi tirado de mim.

Meus soluços explodiram de meu peito de novo, com o pensamento de que meu amor foi tirado de mim. Meu coração não mais existia, estava quebrado em tantos pedaços para ser reconhecido novamente.

Me lembrei do dia que ela trouxe nossa filha para esse mundo. Eu estava tão orgulhoso dela naquele dia.

"_Edward" ela gritou, eu sabia o que isso significava, depois de nove meses de espera e certeza de que tudo que era feito era o melhor. Minha linda esposa estava dando à luz o nosso pequeno milagre._

_Subi as escadas mais rápido do que eu já havia me movido, agarrei suas mãos enquanto a segurava firme, me certificando que ela estaca bem antes de levanta-la em meus braços. Ela se agarrou em mim muito forte. _

Odiei vê-la com tanta dor mas eu sabia que ela estava fazendo isso por nos dois. Tudo que eu poderia fazer era cuidar dela o melhor que eu pudesse.

_Chegamos ao hospital, ela foi levada imediatamente para uma sala privativa pelo meu pai, que nos entregou a nossa linda garotinha. Bella estava com tanta dor por tanto tempo que eu me odiei por ter feito aquilo a ela mas assim que ela sorriu para mim e colocou minha filha em meus braços eu soube que estava perdoado._

_Tínhamos tudo que sempre quisemos._

_Estávamos tão orgulhosos mostrando ela para todos nossos amigos e família. Alice e Rosalie gritaram tão alto quando a viram que fiquei surpreso por não terem a assustado. Emmett e Jasper deram palmadas de congratulações em minhas costas. Eu era novamente o homem mais feliz do mundo._

A dor era muito grande, eu estava tão feliz que agora estou o mais distante daquilo que eu poderia ficar. Não saberia nem o significado da palavra "feliz" agora.

Solucei e gritei quando minha filha me abraçou, senti suas lágrimas caindo no topo de minha cabeça, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar a dor tempo o suficiente para conforta-la. Eu sabia que ela entendia que eu não estava muito longe de sua mãe. Ela sabia que eu não poderia existir sem a outra.

"Te amo para sempre" Sussurrei através de minha dor.

Com aquelas ultimas palavras meu corpo estava quebrado, junto com meu coração e alma. Eu não tinha nada mais para dar. Não tinha mais nada para viver. Sem meu anjo do meu lado nesse mundo não havia nada aqui que me fizesse querer ficar.

Fechei meus olhos e senti meu corpo quebrado cair num pacífico sono. Não havia mais dor. Não havia mais coração quebrado. Eu sabia que minha linda Bella estava perto. Podia sentir sua presença.

"Edward" ouvi sua voz me chamando.

Virei para olha-la, eu sabia que ela estava perto. Eu só precisava colocar meus olhos nela e eu estaria inteiro outra vez.

Meu coração, que estava lentamente zumbindo dentro de mim, se remontando peça a peça sozinho com de sua voz de sinos, começou a correr desesperadamente quando olhei para ela.

Ela estava tão linda quanto eu me lembrava que ela estava da primeira vez que coloquei meus olhos nela.

"Bella". Respirei, disparando numa corrida para ficar perto dela.

Puxei-a para meus braços, segurando-a tao perto quanto eu pude, eu nunca mais a deixaria ir. Não poderia nunca deixa-la ir.

Eu nunca conseguiria sobreviver sem o amor do meu anjo.

E ela sempre me disse que teríamos a eternidade juntos porque...

… O verdadeiro amor não tem fim.


End file.
